


Tonight is the last for me

by Laughingvirus



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Other, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Warlock Hojoon accidentally summons a demon.





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This au may contain gore and blood and all that jazz, flesh eating demons and nice stuff  
> hence the mature rating immediately  
> i will put proper warnings when needed!

Thick smoke all but exploded in Hojoon’s basement. Hojoon coughed, waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of some of the smoke. He really hoped this had worked now. If it didn’t… then he just had to give up.    
  
He could see the silhouette of someone and he crossed his fingers.   
  
“Excuse me,” the person said, coughing as the smoke slowly dissolved. “Couldn’t you have waited? I was in the middle of something very important.”   
  
“Uh…” Hojoon stared at the guy, not really knowing what to say. His goal had been to summon the demon prince, but this didn’t seem like the prince. “Who are you?”   
  
“Hansol, level two demon,” the demon replied and Hojoon slapped his forehead. He failed. This was by far his best try, but still a fail. The demon, Hansol, looked offended. “What? Am I not good enough for you?” Hojoon eyed him from head to toe. He had blond hair, dark red eyes that gleamed in the dim light and a thin, black tail coiled around his leg. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to summon you. You can leave,” Hojoon said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to clean up this mess and forget about this whole summoning business.

 

“Leave?” the demon asked, walking across the room and sat down at Hojoon’s desk, crossing his legs. “You called me here and I actually took the time to come here, I’m not leaving for a while.”

 

“Please?” Hojoon asked but Hansol shook his head, amused smile on his lips.   
  
“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’. God this demon was a pain in the ass already. “At least give me some food.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Hojoon glared at the demon as he emptied Hojoon’s fridge and proceeded to eat all his food. He said ‘some food’. Hojoon grumbled. This was far worse than last month when he accidentally summoned that hellhound. At least that hellhound didn’t demand food.

 

“You know,” Hansol said, his mouth full with food. “Human food is pretty nice, it’s a lot of flavors.” Hojoon raised an eyebrow, humming. “I really like human food.”

 

“That’s nice,” Hojoon said dryly. “Don’t you demons eat human flesh or something like that? Can you even eat human food?”

 

Hansol shrugged. “Well yes it’s possible, but it’s pretty hard to change your diet.”

 

“Do you have any plans on changing your diet?" Hojoon asked and Hansol looked up from his food, grinning so wide that Hojoon could see his sharp fangs.

 

"Nah," he said and Hojoon frowned. Hansol then put his fork down, standing up. "I shouldn't linger, you probably have some important warlock business to do. So I'll leave it to you." Hojoon grumbled and Hansol just grinned, waving at him. "See you later Hojoon."

 

Hojoon stared as the demon all but vanished into the shadows. What the hell just happened? His eyes fell on the empty plates on his table and he groaned. He definitely preferred the hellhound over this demon, because at least the hellhound didn’t leave dirty dishes behind.


	2. Fire and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like... side story for Hansol... ish... but as I said in last chapter, flesh eating demons.  
> so:  
> WARNINGS: hansol eating an unknown humans intestines + blood

"Pathetic," Hansol mumbled. He was hunched over the shapeshifter's dead body, his hands stained with blood. There was a huge gash in the shapeshifter's stomach, most of their intestines missing. He wiped his lips, probably smearing blood all over his face instead of actually getting rid of it.  
  


He stood up, looking down at the corpse again, snorting. Usually shapeshifters were a bigger challenge, harder to kill. But this one had been easy, very easy. It wasn't much though, as the shapeshifter was a tiny and bony little thing. Nothing more than a snack. Hansol's thin tail twitched in annoyance. He hadn't had a satisfying meal in weeks. He grumbled.  
  


He could hear paws against the forest floor, approaching him. It was the wolf pack, probably smelling the scent of the blood of a wolf. It wasn't a wolf from the pack though, just a loner passing by.  
  


"Hansol," a rumble came from behind and Hansol turned around, grin on his lips and mischievous spark in his red eyes.  
  


"Hakyeon," he greeted, tilting his head. "Did you smell the blood?" Hakyeon didn't even answer him and Hansol shrugged, looking over his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry," he said, turning back to face Hakyeon. He picked up a handkerchief from his pocket, starting to wipe his mouth. "It was a loner. If anything I did you a favor," he continued, wiping most of the blood off his hands.  
  


"As long as you remember the deal," Hakyeon said, face blank and Hansol nodded. The deal was between him and Hakyeon, where Hansol had promised not to touch any innocent humans within Hakyeon's territory or any of Hakyeon's pack members. It was a deal Hansol didn't have a problem sticking too, even though it resulted in him having less nutritious meals as most loners were bony and halfway to death already.  
  


"I wouldn't break the deal," Hansol said, his eyes wandering over the wolves behind Hakyeon. He had only brought three along, young ones that were nervously fiddling with their fingers and their hearts pounding in their chests. "I suggest you leave before one of your young ones freaks out," he said, meeting Hakyeon's eyes. Hakyeon didn't say anything. A low growl rumbled in his chest before he turned around, quickly shifting and the younger ones followed his lead.  
  


Hansol watched them leave, the dark shadows of the forest quickly swallowing them and he turned his gaze towards the sky. It was a cloudy night, neither the moon or stars were visible. He tore his eyes off the sky and turned to the corpse. He held out his hands, mumbling a few words before flames erupted, engulfing the body. His lips curled up in a smirk as he watched the body turn into ashes.


End file.
